1. Filed of the Invention
A nail cleaner for cleaning beneath a person's fingernails.
2. Description of the Prior Art
For a long time there has been available scrubbing machines which operate in a rotary fashion to rub a material such as a soaked cloth or bristles against the fingernail area and thus clean dirt from therebeneath.
The prior art also includes sanitary scrub sinks for the cleaning of one's hands a sanitary fashion.
The machines currently in use for cleaning nails are complex and not very sanitary. What is needed is a sanitary nail cleaner which is simple to build and operate for such in such areas as hospitals, beauty salons, food, drug, electronic industries where hand cleanliness is required. The cleaner may also be used for industrial and commercial bathrooms and households/living quarters for normal cleaning and sanitary use, especially for young children where nail file tips are painful and may be determental to fingernails.
In addition nail file tips are used to scrape dirt from under the nail. The use of this device is sometimes painful, especially for children, and also detrimental because of the resulting recession of the nail adhering extremity to the finertip.
Examples of the prior art are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,424,509; 3,216,034; 3,358,747; and 3,728,745.